Zpyrus
Zpyrus is one of the 14 Agents available for the player. He's a Undercover Agent meaning that he can be less detectable by the enemies. He is available at the Act 5. __TOC__ Character Biography Before the events Zpyrus is a masked being pretending to be a fighter from another dimension unknown even for The Judges. He pretends to be one of the greatest champion of multiple dimension but nothing seems to be true. During the events If you ask him it will tell you that it is not Angelita that found him but, to the contrary, him himself that choose to go there and participate to her games. Special Ending As a gift for the player, Angelita brings him/her in the Last Existential Fun Fair, through his/her computer, and gives him/her to opportunity to spends few hours with his/her closest friend, Zpyrus. Zpyrus will see you as their most precious fan in all the universes and will give you a special autograph on a golden-framed picture where you can see him with a sexy pose naked on a bear rugs in front of a fireplace. Personality Zpyrus's interests are predominantly and then but he hates everything . Zpyrus is a vain fighter who seems to invent himself a life. If you ask him it will tell you that he comes from an unknown dimension even for The Judges and it will start to tell you all his extravagant adventures. It's really hard to know when finishes the lie and when starts the truth as he really seems to enjoy telling his-maybe false-anecdotes about him and his successes. The more you will become friend with him the more extravagant his stories will be. If you are in a cold level of Friendship, Zpyrus will see you as someone who blemishes his presence for his fans. As Zpyrus's first interest is , his rivals will be the other Undercover Agent Smile. Appearance Zpyrus is a masked fighter that seems to be a really thin being under a robotic armour and a white coat with a black skirt underneath. His metal limbs looks bird-like as they ends with claws. Zpyrus, as a fighter, keep up a kayfabe, so it wears a strange mask. This mask, in grey, black and green, gives the impression of smoke despite being made in metal. Gameplay Zpyrus has a warping power as he can teleport himself making him a useful Undercover agent. Apparition Zpyrus will appear in the Last Existential Fun Fair, the Adventure phase, from Act 5 and onward. He will be at a Neutral level of Friendship. Special Abilities Aggro Ring Zpyrus summons an Aggro Ring which will stay at the feet of a target (an ally, enemy or even himself) in his Vision Area. When Zpyrus summons another Aggro Ring by using this power a second times, the two Aggro Rings will become warps and the two targets will switch their place. Gallery EOT Zpyrus.png|Official Design Zpyrus_Boundless.png|Original design (Boundless) Trivia * As a character, Zpyrus is owned by Pyrostar Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Undercovers